Kiss the Rain
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Well this is a fic I promised my friend Amanda she would be in. I own nothing but my friend Amanda. Not that way though xD. This is the FIRST crossover so please don't be harsh. Mature eyes, does contain slash. Jeff Hardy ends up getting a divorce because his drunken self kissed Jared Padalecki.
1. Chapter 1

1

Jeff was in his hotel room in Vancouver, British Columbia. He was touring for Impact's house show. Recently, he was allowed to leave the United States. Sighing a little, he looked down at his bare finger that once held his wedding ring. He was a divorced man now. He wished that Beth didn't catch him kissing another man. She didn't understand that he was just drunk when he kissed Jared. "Why haven't I let go yet? I was such a fool."

He was traveling with Bobby Roode, since Bobby and Jeff have a planned storyline together. So Jeff was stuck with Bobby, even if he never wanted to.

Bobby walked up to Hardy's room, seeing the door opened a crack, he peaked his head in. "Yo Jeff. You alright man?" He asked, seeing that Jeff wasn't happy.

Looking up, Jeff sighed again as he ran his hand in his hair, pulling out the band that held his hair up. "Yeah, no, I don't know."

Hearing Jeff sound confused, Bobby walked in and sat next to him. "I know we don't keep friendliness, but I know something isn't right Jeff. Tell me, before it ends up destroying your career."

Jeff knew that Bobby was right. If he didn't tell anyone, it could ruin his career. Parting his lips, Jeff spoke, "My wife left me," he spoke as his green eyes looked at Bobby, "because my drunken ass kissed another person."

Bobby first shook his head. "Why Jeff?" He asked.

"I don't know Bobby. I want her back," he spoke as he looked down.

Letting out a sigh, Bobby patted Jeff's back. "Come on Jeff. We have a house show to take care of. We can talk on the way there."

Jeff nodded his head as he grabbed his bag and left with Bobby. He tried to forget about what happened, but it kept refreshing in his mind. The way Beth just got up and left, later sending in divorce papers. "Bobby, I can't do this. My heart is too broken."

Slamming his fist against the door, Bobby turned to look at Jeff. "Okay, when we get to the arena, will you tell me what is going on?" Bobby asked, sounding a little pissed.

Nodding his head, Jeff then swung his bag over his shoulder. He then followed Bobby out to his car. He was only allowed to use his car when he was near home.

Growling under his breath, Bobby went to his car. He tossed his bag in with Jeff's; he then got in the driver's side.

Pulling away from the hotel, Bobby began to drive to the Maple Leaf's stadium. Before he even got there, his grey-blue eyes looked at Jeff. "Spill." He kept his eyes on the road.

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, Jeff looked at Bobby. "I was drunk that night. My true feelings must have come out. It's like I'm in love with the same sex. I am confused Bobby."

Hearing what Jeff said, he nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the Bic Maple Leafs arena. He drove around to the parking for the superstars. Then he looked over at Jeff. "Well Jeff, there's only one way to find out. Find him and kiss him again."

Tilting his head, Jeff nodded as he spoke, "Okay, thanks Bobby." He wondered why Bobby knew so much about this since he was a married man. He loved his wife Amanda, but how did he know about the gay stuff?

Bobby then got out and grabbed his bags and headed inside. He trusted Jeff to shut the door and lock up. Making his way to the locker room, he saw his wife talking with another man. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked not waiting for a response, Bobby smacked her. "Don't you EVER do that again," he spoke with a deep tone.

Amanda placed her hand where he smacked her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I was just talking to him!" She yelled as she then ran outside.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bobby just went off to his locker room. Before he did leave, he was stopped by Jared. "Hey man. There was no need for that smack. Amanda was just talking to me." Jared then ran out after her.

Getting outside, Jared saw Jeff talking to Amanda. Quickly, Jared walked over only to make sure she was okay. He then heard Jeff express his feelings towards him. Jared paused, not sure what to say.

Jeff then paused and looked at Jared. He did not know what to say. The words were taken from his lips.

"Jeff?" Jared asked. "When are you free?" He wondered when Jeff was free so he could talk to him. "I need to talk to you."

Still being scared, he tried to hide it. "I have to take care of something tonight."

Jared nodded his head. "Okay."

Jeff smiled as he then turned to Amanda to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" He asked. His green eyes were looking at her still reddened face. Jeff hated how a young lady would get abused by someone.

"Yeah Jeff, I'm fine." Amanda nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for talking to me." She kissed his cheek softly.

Bobby came out to see what was up with Jeff. He saw Amanda pull away from Jeff's cheek. He thought she kissed his lips. "Bitch!" Bobby yelled as he came over to his wife and smacked her. "How dare you smack lips with another man!"

Again, Amanda had tears form in her eyes as she felt the smack on her face. She fell silent, afraid that he will hit her again.

Jeff then stood up for Amanda while Jared made sure she was okay. "You know what Bobby? You need to chill out!" Shape then began to form on his face, a shape of anger. He glared at Bobby. "Hitting a woman is wrong!"

Bobby turned and glared at Jeff. "I can hit her if I want to. She is my property!"

"No!" Jeff yelled as he watched Bobby turn around. "You want to do this, then let's take this into the ring. I win, you leave her alone. You win, I'll leave you the hell alone." He stared at Bobby waiting for an answer.

Bobby looked at Jeff, seeing the anger in his eyes. He ran his hand through his short hair. His eyes looked at Jeff, then Amanda. "Okay Hardy." Bobby looked at his wife. "You know I'm going to beat his ass, so I don't know why I'm doing this, but when I win, I will make you pay, bitch!" Bobby then stormed off to the locker room.

Amanda looked at Jeff as she began to calm down. "Thanks Jeff."

"No problem. Well I have to go get ready for the match."

Amanda nodded as she got up and walked in with Jared.

Jeff grabbed his bags and headed to the locker room. He sat his bags down and began to change. The only thing that was on his mind was Bobby smacking his wife. He ran his hand through his blue hair. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water so it can warm up. He didn't want to end up putting himself in shock if it were cold. Then Jeff began to change into his ring gear. He took off his sneakers, changing his pants to the black cargo jeans with a purple studded belt.

Standing up, Jeff pulled the pants up, and zipped them and buttoned the button. Then he grabbed his tank he was going to wear and pulled that over his head. All Jeff had to do now was wait until the ref showed up to tell him his match was next.


	2. Chapter 2

2

While Jeff was waiting for his turn to come out, he painted his face with purple, black and white paint. When he finished, the ref came to his door and told him to get ready. Jeff then grabbed the bottle of water and poured it over his hair. Shaking his head, he then got up and made his way to the entrance, waiting for his theme to play.

Bobby was standing on the other side, glaring at Jeff. He poured water on his body to make it look shiny. His ice blue eyes never left Jeff's body.

Just as Resurrected began to play, Jeff headed out to the ring. He walked out, past the fans. He slapped hands and danced his way to the ring. When he got to Amanda and Jared, he mouthed, "I got this." He then slid into the ring. He then reached for a mic. SoCal Val handed one to him. "So you see, I don't like it when a man hits a woman. Especially when she has done nothing wrong." He turned to look at the ramp entrance. "Bobby, get your ass out here before I come back there and beat you until you can't move." Jeff then tossed the mic to the corner of the ring and waited for Bobby.

Hearing Jeff say that, Bobby came out with a mic. "Didn't I tell you that it's none of your business? Maybe I need to beat the shit out of you." Bobby threw the mic to the side. Then he ran down to the ring and began to throw punches.

Earl Hebner then waved his hand for the bell to ring. He kept an eye on Jeff and Bobby asn punches were being thrown.

Having enough of it, Jeff stopped Bobby from another punch. He grabbed his wrist and began to punch back. Jeff then began to stretch his arm behind his back.

Bobby tried punching Jeff's chest. It loosened the grip Jeff had on him. He began to try and twist Jeff's arms, which caused Jeff to let go.

The two now were standing in the ring shaking their arms, getting the blood flowing again. Jeff then went for a closeline, but ended up getting himself in a head lock. Jeff's arm was held back, to prevent release.

Jeff slowly stood up, still with Bobby's arms around his neck, bounced Bobby off the ropes and pushed him into the other side. Seeing Bobby come back and try to slap his chest, Jeff kicked Bobby's chest.

Feeling the boot of Hardy knock the wind out of him, Bobby quickly got up and tried running into him, but Jeff grabbed his arm and put Bobby into an arm flip pin.

Bobby felt his arm being pulled as Hardy's knee was pushed into his side. Earl began asking Bobby if it was too much pain. He shook his head.

Then on the count of three, Jeff had to let go. He stood up and walked to the corner and waited for Bobby to get up.

Standing up as Bobby used the corner ring post for help, Jeff ran his hand through his hair as he ran towards the corner where Bobby was standing, slamming his body against his. Backing up, Jeff let Bobby get the wind back.

Once Bobby seemed like he could stand on his own, Jeff closelined him again. This caused Bobby to fall over. Taking no time, Jeff went for the pin, laying over Bobby as he grabbed his leg. Earl began the count as Bobby kicked out.

Amanda sat in the front row with Jared, kind of like a body guard in case. Bobby planned something. She kept her eyes on the match.

When Bobby came out of the pin, it threw Hardy off of him. Bobby used the roped to help him stand. He saw his wife and mouthed, "I will win."

That's when Jeff got up, seeing Bobby distracted, he ran over to him, slipped his arm around his waist, rolled him into a ball pin and got a two from Earl. Jeff ran his hand through his hair and looked at Earl like he was pissed that he counted slow.

Bobby was still curled up, trying to get himself out of the daze he was in. While Bobby was in this predicament, Jeff climbed up on the corner ring post, pulled off the top he had on and threw it to the side. He then swanton bombed on Bobby and got the pin for the win.

Standing tall, Earl raised the young Hardy's hand. Jeff then glared down at Bobby, happy now that Amanda didn't have to deal with getting slapped again. He got out of the ring and walked over to Amanda, letting her come to the ring. "Go on, smack him. He can't harm you now."

Amanda took her hand and slapped it right across his face. It was a hard smack too. "I'll be sending the divorce papers bitch!"

Jeff escourted Amanda back to her seat. He went back to the locker room.

Jared looked at Amanda. "I know someone who is interested in you. That's when you are ready of course."

Amanda smiled as she listened to him. "Thanks Jared. I'll be fine." She then gave him a hug. "Go talk to Jeff. Don't keep him waiting."

Jared smiled as he went to the locker room to find Jeff. Not knowing it, Bobby followed him back to where Jeff was. "You son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed Jeff and threw him into the wall.

Jeff grabbed his arm in pain, since that took the hit. He glared at Bobby. Before Jeff could respond, Jared got in his face. "Hey Bobby! You lost man. Go back to your locker room and grow up!"

Hearing that, Bobby let out a sigh, he turned around and left. He hated that he lost to Jeff Hardy, and that he can't see his wife.


End file.
